Otherside
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Porque hasta el corazón más puro tiene una sombra abrazándolo. SoraXRiku RikuXSora "Nunca olvides que destruiste mi vida Sora"
1. Chapter 1

**Otherside.**

Nunca se había quejado contra lo que el destino le había otorgado. Siempre mirando al frente, esperando una nueva misión, aceptándola, completándola para luego proseguir con otra.

Ayudando con todo su ser, incluso sobrepasando sus límites, pero siempre atento a todo.

No dijo nada cuando supo lo de su otro ser, tampoco cuando se juntaron y volvieron a ser uno. Nunca alegaba, nunca reclamaba, siempre listo a lo que se le presentaba.

Pero ahora que el deseaba algo, cuando por fin encontraba lo que tanto había buscado, simplemente el destino se encargaba de impedirle ser feliz.

_¿Por qué?_

Era la constante pregunta que invadía su mente. Día a día luchaba por el bien de los mundos ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz al lado de quien amaba?

_Eres demasiado blando._

Y como siempre esa otra voz le hablaba, ese otro yo tan diferente y a la vez tan igual.

_Pero no puedo obligarlo._

_Claro que puedes… es tu premio por el esfuerzo._

_No podría… ¡No quiero obligarlo!_

Y las palabras continuaban, la frustración aumentaba, pero el deseo no se realizaba.

_Tenemos derecho a ser feliz._

_Pero…_

_Me quitaron al ser que amaba, no permitas que pase lo mismo contigo._

Palabras claves para un corazón roto.

_Quiero sentir Sora._

_No puedo obligarlo._

_Si puedes… es más, es lo que quieres._

Y la batalla continuaba, pensamiento tras pensamiento.

Sora siempre se sentaba en la playa, observando el mar, pero con la mente en otro lado peleando contra sus deseos ¿Así se siente cuando peleas con la oscuridad del corazón¿Así se sentió Riku cuando batalló en su interior?

_  
Voy a desaparecer Sora… ayúdame a sentir._

_Pero…_

_Ayúdame Sora… ¡¡No me mates tu también!!_

Las lágrimas caían, así era día a día. Peleando y escuchando la verdad que intentaba ocultar, los deseos que no debía demostrar, lo que no debía querer.

_Siempre ayudas al mundo, es tu turno de ser feliz._

_¿Crees que me odiará por ello?_

_Mereces ser feliz… lo merecemos._

_Quiero…si, lo merecemos._

Sora siempre había ayudado al Rey cuando este lo llamaba, se había enfrentado al peligro, incluso arriesgando su vida.

Si, merecía ser feliz, ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el modo en que ahora Riku lo miraba mientras intentaba liberarse de aquellas ataduras.

**Merecemos ser feliz Riku y tú eres la llave para que podamos conseguirlo.**

Inicio 23/09/07

Término 26/09/07

Ok para el que se confundio un poquito, el dialogo que se encuentra centrado es supuestamente Roxas convenciendo a Sora xP ponganlo como una linda batalla interna

Tengo pensado hacerle continuación y bueno más que nada agradece a Lynx (Aunque no la conozcan hay que mencionarla xD) porque por ella fue que nació esta idea.

Y bueno cualquier cosa no duden en hacer click en "Go" y me la cuenta, le juro que me harian muy, pero muy feliz


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera nota:** Muchas gracias por los review. Estoy contenta de que les haya gustado. Gracias a Mika1791 (Haré lo mejor que pueda ), Nebyura (Aquí esta D), xsouseisekiX (Me alegra que hayas entendido, ojalá también sea este capitulo entendible ), Nekoi106 (Sehhh Roxas merecía más amor xP y sip esa misma Lynx, pero no se preocupe que no le diré nada) y Meroko (Sehhh es Axel :3). Ohhh prometo responder como la gente cuando sepa el modo de responder review xDDD

**Segunda nota: **Oh es como un pedido más que nada. Adoro escribir, mi mente pasa más en las nubes pensado historias que en otro lado, pero aparte de escribir, me encantaría hacerlo bien. Se que no soy una experta y por eso mismo pido ayuda para alguna alma que desee soportarme y ayudarme siendo mi **Beta Reader**. Les juro que lo amaré por siempre y escribiré lo que desee a modo de recompensa. Por favor.

**Tercera nota: **No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero las pairing cambiaron. Ah no puedo evitarlo, amo el RikuXSora. Lo primero apareció porque era un agradecimiento para Lynx. Pero no se preocupen, también habra SoraXRiku

Y mejor no los molesto más con estas notas bizarras y quizás sin sentido xDDD

Los dejo con el fic.

Otherside 

Se encontraba de pie observando el espejo, justo adelante y en medio de la muralla, ubicado perpendicularmente de su cama. Logrando con ello y con su antiguo tallado en forma de estrellas, ramas y espadas con tonos dorados, le dieran una perfecta armonía a su cuarto de adolescente.

Mas, no era su reflejo el que se encontraba en aquel espejo, sino la de un joven, un yo que respondía con el nombre de Roxas.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ya no podía verse y en cambio aparecía ese otro joven?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo, aquel extraño reflejo en el espejo comenzó a hablarle?

¿Cuándo comenzó a responderle?

¿Cuándo comenzó a acostumbrarse a todo aquello?

Y no sólo en el espejo, su mente parecía ser la casa ideal para el muchacho. Hablándole en los momentos y lugares mas inoportunos o incómodos, sin conseguir concentrarse en lo que debía o hacer lo que se le pedía. Roxas tenía el poder de ser escuchado.

O quizás no era eso.

Quizás sólo era su culpa la que le permitía dejar a Roxas hacer lo que deseara.

Siempre era su culpa según Roxas.

_¿Por qué las lágrimas Sora?_

El reflejo le habla, parte de su alma le habla, puede notar el odio en esos ojos, su propio odio a su propia persona.

_No debí hacer eso... dañé a Riku, lastimé a mi mejor amigo._

_También me has lastimado a mi Sora._

_Yo no quise._

_Nunca quieres ¿Verdad?_

Nota el sarcasmo en aquella oración, pero no dice nada.

Apoya le frente en el espejo, más su reflejo tiene vida propia y no imita sus actos. Cierra los ojos, culpable.

_Lastimé a Riku._

Su dolor es grande, pero no es motivo suficiente para conmover al otro.

_Sora... lo prometiste._

Roxas se escucha más calmado y de la nada una cálida mano acaricia la mejilla del castaño, sorprendiéndolo.

_Lo siento._

_Entonces demuéstramelo._

_Es Riku._

_¡¡¡Soy tu!!!_

_No quiero dañar a nadie._

_Pero si pudiste destruir mi vida y la de..._

_¡¡Basta!!_

Con fuerza se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, cae de rodillas y se queda ahí mirando a la nada, negando con la cabeza. No quería escuchar ese nombre, no quería sentirse más miserable de lo que ya estaba.

¿Cuándo se dejó manejar de esa forma?

¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar?

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, pero Roxas ya no se escucha, sólo observa, con una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser débil?

¿Cuándo comenzó a romperse?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entendía, las cosas habían dado un giro de 360º sin darle el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo por completo.

Las juntas cada vez se iban postergando y las sonrisas estaban desapareciendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Dónde se encontraba Sora?

Porque juraba que aquel muchacho de mirada perdida y sonrisas falsas no era su amigo, no era a quien más amaba en el mundo.

O quizás sólo lo imaginaba, y en realidad aquel muchacho estaba actuando, jugando con el porque su vida era demasiado monótona para poder soportarlo.

Al menos eso pensaba al momento de sentir el amarre en sus manos y el cuerpo de su "amigo" sobre el suyo para luego...

"No crees que Sora esta actuando extraño"

La voz de Kairi lo saca de sus pensamientos y no evita mirar a la chica, percatándose de su preocupación en su rostro joven. Baja la cabeza, ocultando con su camisa sus brazos y muñecas. Pone su atención en las pequeñas olas causadas por el viento y no en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

"Si, también me he percatado de ello"

"Se ve raro y casi ausente. Pero no es algo que haya ocurrido hace una semana"

"Quizás meses, lo sé"

Vuelve a responder sin ganas, la duda y la culpa lo consumen. Hace una semana se había percatado de la extraña expresión en el rostro de Sora, pero si lo analizaba fríamente, todo apuntaba a meses y quizás cuanto tiempo más atrás.

Lo que pasó ayer fue solamente por su culpa, por no haberse dado cuenta, por no percatarse del peligro.

¿Cómo diablos se podía decir amigo de Sora si ni siquiera pudo percatarse de aquel cambio?

"Entonces, por qué no has hecho nada"

Kairi parecía molesta y a la vez dolida. Junta sus manos y se sienta en la arena.

"Sora sólo te escucha a ti Riku" Apoya la frente en sus rodillas. "El ni siquiera me saluda, pasa de mi como si fuera un simple adorno más en el camino"

"Lo siento Kairi"

"No es tu culpa"

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, sólo el ruido de las olas al chocar con la arena, para luego ser arrastrada nuevamente al mar se deja escuchar.

"Me pregunto qué lo ha hecho cambiar"

Susurra la joven. Riku la observa sin saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Mira a su derecha con culpa, percatándose luego de la presencia del castaño. Ambos se observan, clavando su mirada en el otro y es ahí cuando lo ve, la culpa, el dolor, el arrepentimiento.

"Se esta rompiendo" Susurra.

Y a pesar de la distancia, parece que Sora lo escucha porque el miedo se refleja en su rostro y con un movimiento sale corriendo, para perderse entre los alumnos.

"¿Eh?" Kairi no parece entender.

"Dime algo Kairi"

Aún mantiene la vista por donde se fue el castaño.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Si se destruye algo y lo reparas ¿Se verá de la misma forma?"

La joven lo piensa y niega con la cabeza.

"Siempre quedarán cicatrices o marcas en el objeto Riku"

"Ya veo"

Finalmente se sienta en la arena. No comprendía, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando y por eso mismo no sabía que hacer para solucionar el problemas. Ni siquiera entendía su pregunta o su frase. No entendía nada.

"Pero..."

La voz de la chica nuevamente lo aleja de sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez no se vea igual o sea lo mismo que antes, pero supongo que todo depende del valor que le des a aquel objeto"

"Todo depende del valor que le demos a algo"

La joven sonrie satisfecha. Los minutos pasan en silencio y es Kairi la que se levanta y ofrece la idea de regresar a casa, Riku acepta el gesto de forma tranquila.

"Ya veras como Sora volverá a ser el mismo"

Exclama con alegría. Riku no puede evitar preguntarse si aquello es verdad.

**Continuará.**

Inicio – 9/03/08

Término – 9/03/08

Seh, lo sé, Sora no es un objeto xDDDD Pido disculpas por hacerlo tan llorón, pero espero que con este capítulo comprendan que ya no estamos tratando con nuestro castaño favorito y juguetón que todos conocemos.

Nunca es malo escribir lo que se piensa de algo, así que...

Espero reviews 3!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la demora, a veces la inspiración es malvada.

Derechos: Ya lo saben, la idea es mía. Los personajes, el juego y demás pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños xP

Ahora si a leer.

**Otherside**

**Cap 3:**

_Si lo deseas puedes ir a su lado._

No era la frase la que lo asustó, sino el tonó en el que fue dicha aquella simple oración. Por eso se fue corriendo y prefirió alejarse de Riku, era la única opción que le quedaba, alejarse para no dañar a nadie más, para no ser el culpable de ningún dolor más.

Huía, porque eso era lo único que podía considerar correcto, porque así no tendría que seguir viéndolo.

_Veo que para esto si eres bueno, huir es lo mejor ¿No?_

Detiene su carrera al escucharlo, niega con la cabeza rápidamente más sigue inmóvil. Algunas personas pasan por su alrededor, sin tomar en cuenta al que alguna vez fue su salvador, cada uno pendiente en su mundo, inconscientes y metidos en su ignorancia

"_Es... es la mejor opción, no quiero hacerle algo nuevamente."_

_¿Algo? ¿Algo cómo qué? Sora eres demasiado bueno para lastimar a alguien._

Sarcasmo, odiaba el sarcasmo, era un lenguaje frío, burlesco y con el único propósito de lastimar a las personas. Se mordió el labio para no responder y concentrarse en el dolor que ahora tenía en la parte inferior de la boca, un pequeño hilo de sangre apareció y rápidamente se fue con la lengua. Comienza a caminar, escuchando y a la vez luchando contra ese ser en su interior. ¿Cómo podía suceder aquello? ¿Cómo luchas y te dejas vencer a la vez?

-Roxas… por favor-

El susurro es débil, pero no importa Roxas escucha, sonríe y no cede, la tortura debe continuar. Sora debe aprender lo que el aprendió en aquellos momentos.

_Sabes que no puedo Sora, además tu tampoco me escuchas cuando yo te pido cosas._

"_No puedo cumplirlas, no puedes obligarme a hacerlas."_

_Lo sé… más no pensabas igual al momento de tener a Riku a tu merced._

Nuevamente se detiene y levanta la cabeza para observar el cielo, aquel celeste ya se ha convertido en un anaranjado atardecer, la noche estaba a sólo un paso de mostrarse y el terror nuevamente lo invade.

Es tarde verdad…

Podría jurar que aquella frase fue dicha con cierta burla por parte del rubio mas no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas. Preguntándole a una persona la hora rápidamente se pone a correr, debía llegar a tiempo, simplemente tenía que llegar a tiempo.

_Aunque dudo que lo logres, ya es demasiado tarde._

Roxas sólo logra sentirlo más incompetente.

-Llegaré… - Un extraño calor se forma en su pecho y siente como el cuerpo aumenta la velocidad – Verás como si puedo hacerlo.

Roxas no responde y luego de mucho tiempo Sora siente que ha vuelto a ser el mismo que aquel dolor ya no esta abrazándolo, que nuevamente era libre. Aquel sentimiento dura poco ya que al dar la vuelta logra divisar su casa y nuevamente el peso vuelve, el abrazo, la oscuridad. Se detiene delante de la puerta de entrada, ve como el cielo esta completamente oscuro, saca las llaves para abrir y suspira.

Entra lo más silencioso que puede tratando de no hacer ruido o de chocar con algo ante la oscuridad de la casa. Ruega en su interior que aún tiene tiempo, ingenuamente crea una pequeña esperanza que se elimina al momento de poner un pie en la escalera produciendo un chillido por la vejez de la madera.

-¡¡Sora!!-

El grito no se hace esperar.

Con que podías ¿Eh?

Aprieta los puños mientras escucha el ruido de los pasos hacerse cada vez más fuerte, por una de las puertas aparece su madre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Grita con histeria, tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de su hijo, los ojos están bien abiertos fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo y expresión de su hijo.

-Disculpa, se me pasó la hora sin querer-

Sora siente como las uñas se clavan en sus mejillas, pero no dice nada.

-¡¡Mentira!!- Grita con más fuerza la mujer, temblando – Trataste de huir nuevamente-

-No, créeme que nunca haría algo así madre.

_Aunque ya lo has hecho Sora._

Oculta sus ojos con los cabellos, la culpa invadiéndolo nuevamente, cuando salió de casa sin permiso para luego viajar por los mundos en busca de sus amigos su madre lo había estado buscando desesperadamente, llegando al punto en que la locura la invadiera por completo. Su padre al ver el estado deplorable de la mujer y el hecho de que ya había pasado más de un año y su hijo aún no daba señales de estar en algún lado simplemente se había marchado, agregando a su pobre madre más dolor del que pudiera soportar, gastando todos los ahorros para encontrarlo. La isla era pequeña y aunque al principio intentaron ayudarla, luego -como su padre- decidieron tomar como pasado su desaparición y finalmente tomar como loca a la pobre madre de Sora.

"¿Por qué a ella, si siempre fue tan dulce?" Sora no comprendía como las personas podían ser tan crueles.

_Las personas son así, simplemente ignoran lo que ya les causa problemas._

"Pero ella siempre fue tan buena, por mi culpa ahora esta…"

La mujer sigue gritando y llorando para luego abrazar con fuerza a su hijo.

Esto es lo que provocas Sora, sólo tu cercanía produce dolor al resto

_-¡¡Te dije a que hora llegar!! Siempre te lo repito._

El castaño se limita a escuchar y observar, su madre lo había dado todo por él, pero nunca pudo o tuvo tiempo de comprender, ahora era demasiado tarde para entregarle su pobre madre todo lo que se merecía por su esfuerzo.

_Pues tu nunca tienes tiempo para los demás Sora._

-Mamá tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy bien y contigo- Responde el abrazo y trata de conducirla a la pieza para acostarla – Todo esta bien mamá, nunca me alejaré de ti-

-Tu padre ya lo hizo, tu una vez los hiciste ¿Cómo saber que no lo intentarás de nuevo? ¿Cómo?

Intenta sonreírle y luego la acuesta en la cama, espera sin responder a ninguno de los comentarios de la mujer, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, acaricia los cabellos largos y castaños de su madre, nota como ese gesto logra tranquilizarla de a poco quedándose dormida. Con una expresión de culpa se retira a su cuarto.

_Mira lo que provocas._

-Si… - El castaño mantiene su frente en el espejo, Roxas esta de la misma forma que el, ambos se miran a los ojos atentos a lo que estos puedan mostrarles. – Quiero que no siga pasando eso-

_No puedes._

_-_Lo sé- Una lágrima cae, rápidamente es eliminada por un dedo del rubio – Quiero que deje de doler-

_No pasará y lo sabes, debes saber lo que se siente, debes saber lo que hemos vivido al tener contacto contigo._

Sora cierra los ojos, el sueño comienza a invadirlo y nuevamente una nueva esperanza lo envuelve con dulzura, quizás en sus sueños descansaría, tal vez ahí nadie sufriría o moriría por su culpa, con aquellos pensamientos decide entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

_Ni en sueños Sora. _El rubio mira con rencor al durmiente castaño, se permite sacar una mano a través del espejo, colocándola en los cabellos del joven. _No permitiré que descanses en ningún segundo._

Una sonrisa siniestra aparece en el rostro del rubio y una sombra se forma detrás, el rubio no la nota.

Un nuevo día había llegado, el sol se encontraba mas radiante que nunca, el mar estaba tranquilo, cada ola iba y venía con una calma similar al de un día verano.

Para Sora aquello era otro día más, otro simple y rutinario día más. Se levanta con cierta dificultad de su cama, se sentía cansado como si su cuerpo no hubiera recuperado ninguna hora de sueño.

-¿Eh?- Saca la sábana y se sienta notando que lleva su pijama puesto - ¿Cuándo me acosté?-

La voz de su madre lo saca de sus dudas, rápidamente comienza a vestirse, se detiene cuando su figura choca con el espejo y se sorprende al ver la ojeras marcadas en su cara, se acerca colocando una mano en su reflejo, se observa fijamente algo extrañado por no encontrar a Roxas.

"Hace tiempo que no me veo" Piensa mientras una pequeña sonrisa aflora.

-Te ves horrible Sora- Susurra mientras cierra los ojos, cuando los abre es otra figura la que lo recibe.

_Ahora sabes porque siempre me ves a mi._

Trata de ignorar el comentario, dándole la espalda al espejo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, su madre se encontraba hablando por teléfono en esos momentos.

-Si, claro... muchas gracias- Hablaba de forma tranquila y serena.

_Quizás alguna entrevista._

Sora recuerda todas esas veces en que su madre había intentado conseguir un nuevo trabajo, por ahora estaban bien con algunos ahorros y seguros, pero la plata no era eterna y las necesidades en cambio.

"Tal vez podría..."

La risa de Roxas no le permite terminar su pensamientos, sonrojándose se sienta y comienza con su desayuno, su madre se acerca luego de unos minutos y suspira con tristeza.

-No quieren- Comienza a hablar la mujer, Sora sólo escucha, pero comiendo con una lentitud nada propia de él. –En esta isla será demasiado difícil encontrar algún trabajo-

-¿Estas segura? Quizás si hay un puesto para algo.- Roxas vuelve a reír. Su madre niega y nuevamente suspira, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No sé que hacer- El castaño deja de comer, su hambre se había evaporado, observa el reloj, agradeciendo por la comida se levanta.

-Debo ir al colegio- Explica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Recuerda que...-

-Si, antes que anochezca, no te preocupes.- El castaño sonríe y luego toma sus cosas para salir de la casa.

Apenas dio unos cinco pasos cuando se percató de la presencia de Riku, toda la serenidad que pudo tener en esos momentos se desmorona. Sólo una cosa pasa por su mente y ninguna de ellas estaba relacionada con la cercanía de Riku.

-¡¡Sora!!- Riku sólo pudo gritar sorprendido cuando el castaño comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria., rápidamente intentó seguirlo, mas cuando dobló en una esquina su amigo ya no se encontraba a la vista.

Sin mas se dirigió al colegio, ahí encontraría a Sora, ahí le... ¿Qué debía hacer una vez encontrara y tuviera a Sora? Se congeló ante esos pensamientos llegando a su memoria el rostro de Sora mientras le amarraba las manos. Negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar esas cosas.

"¿Alejarme será lo mejor? ¿Por qué trato de perseguirlo?"

La sonrisa dulce del castaño regresó a su mente, la culpa de no darse cuenta, el cambio tan obvio.

_**La luz no debe ser opacada.**_

Riku observaba el cielo. El comportamiento de Sora aún lo tenía preocupado. Baja la vista ahora dirigiendo su mirada por una de las calles que lo llevan a la casa de su amigo.

"Algo debo hacer"

Piensa apoyando su frente en el vidrio. Kairi le había dicho que el castaño ya no la escuchaba, ni siquiera la miraba, pero de el huía. Trató de hablar con el en el colegio, mas de algún modo Sora se las había ingeniado para poder alejarse de el.

Sora cada vez se veía más desesperado, más alejado. Estaba dejando de ser el Sora de alguna vez.

Inicio – 20-07-08

Término – 20 – 10 – 08

Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido Así que no teman en dar clic y decir sus opiniones.


End file.
